Ya se hará de nuevo el día
by shinobu-funnylove
Summary: El drama de un Eglath, se agradecen los reviews


Ya se hará de nuevo el día

_-Aurë entuluva! _

………..

Desde que partieron no dejó un solo momento de mirar, desde la costa de Nevrast, hacia el Mar en lontananza. La verdadera esperanza de los Noldor está en el Occidente y viene del Mar, le había dicho el Señor de las Aguas al rey Turgon en la despedida. Esas palabras resonaban en todas las compañías que se dirigían raudas hacia el Oriente. Se detuvo un instante y vio que algunos les daban real importancia y que los Altos Señores discutían seriamente sobre ellas.

-No te preocupes, esto seguro de que el poder del rey Turgon, en Ondolindë la esplendorosa, bastará para detener al Enemigo-le dijo alguien a su lado seguramente al darse cuenta de su turbación.

Como única respuesta esbozó una leve sonrisa. Pero no estaba preocupado por un posible enfrentamiento con el Enemigo, sino que para él esas palabras tomaban un significado distinto: el Mar, el Reino Bendecido… estaba seguro de que no era una señal, al menos para él.

Miró hacia las cumbres de Ered Wethrin y pensó en la ciudad que se hallaba oculta bajo su sombra. Él, junto con muchos otros, había colaborado en su edificación durante más de cincuenta años, sobre la colina de Amon Gwareth, en medio de la llanura de Tumladen. La gran ciudad poseía elevados y blancos muros en sus fronteras, pulidas escaleras interminables que conducía a la majestuosa Torre del Rey, y fuentes y patios la adornaban con representaciones de los Árboles de Antaño, queel mismo Rey talló con gran maestría: el de oro lo llamaron Glingal y el de plata Belthil. Tan bella y resplandeciente era Ondolindë que algunos hasta habían llegado a compararla con Tirion sobre Túna, pero su hermosura y majestuosidad estaba oculta a toda criatura, con excepción de las Águilas y así debía ser para beneficio de Beleriand, porque ella fue construida por mandato directo de Ulmo, quien dijo que cumpliría un rol importante en los sucesos futuros. Ahora, luego de tan larga espera, había llegado el momento de poblar la ciudad, tal y como fuera estipulado por el Señor de las Aguas.

Él aún recordaba la primera vez que se había encontrado con el pueblo del señor Turgon y con el mismo en persona, en las amplias costas junto al Mar. El Rey de la Ciudad Escondida y sus más allegados, todos Altos Noldor, tenían en sus bellos rostros el brillo bendecido que tantos años atrás lo fascinara, el de la Luz que existía antes que el Sol y la Luna, pero poseían también el velo de la añoranza y el recuerdo de Occidente. Volvió a mirara hacia atrás. El señor Turgon fue realmente generoso al invitarlo a su reino en Ondolindë. Con un profundo suspiro le dio la espalda, por segunda vez en su larga existencia, al Mar. Apresuró la marcha mientras su corazón se encogía con un sufrimiento conocido, con el dolor sin fin de la desesperanza.

………..

_-Aurë entuluva! _

………..

Oía el murmullo de las olas al chocar contra las rocas y la arena, y sentía el suspiro del viento en su rostro. Es verdad, pensó, soy un poco contradictorio. Amé demasiado a mi señor Elwë Singollo como para no partir hacia Occidente dejándolo atrás, pero no lo suficiente como para ir con él cuando fue hallado en su reino de Doriath. Jugueteó unos momentos con la arena entre sus blancas y delicadas manos. Ahora estaba solo, los demás fueron a los bosques o a las colinas de Beleriand, en un intento de alejarse de las costas. Esa era una actitud razonable, dado que para todos el recuerdo del Mar era como una llaga abierta y sangrante. Pero él no deseaba huir de su tristeza, más bien tomaba su imposibilidad de llegar a las Tierras Más Allá del Mar como un afrenta personal. Recordó entonces cuando el emisario del señor Olwë les dijo que no podían retrasarse más y que debían partir de inmediato. Él no pudo marchar, al igual que muchos otros, porque su deseo de que todos contemplaran la belleza del Crepúsculo se lo impidió: no era capaz de abandonar a su adorado señor. Pero algunos decidieron que su amor por la luz Bendecida era mayor. Yo debí hacer lo mismo, pero no lo hice, se reprochó; no lo hice y ahora estoy sufriendo las consecuencias. No se perdonaba el no haber seguido adelante y nunca lo haría.

Se recostó y sus cabellos rubios se mezclaron con la arena. Cerró los ojos y trató de imaginar como sería... como eran las Costas… como era la Tierra Bendecida… como eran los Señores de Valinor… como era la Luz de los Altos Árboles. Imposible, se dijo luego de unos momentos, es imposible imaginar tal perfección, no puedo recrear ninguna imagen para ellos y las que recreara estoy seguro que ni siquiera se acercarían a la magnificencia total de los reales. Una inmensa sensación de impotencia lo embargó, lágrimas brotaron en sus ojos y un grito luchó por salir de su garganta. Nunca los vería y esa verdad lo golpeó por primera vez. Ahora entendía, allí a orillas del Mar, cuan grande era su sufrimiento y que este sería eterno.

Se mantuvo así, durante incontables edades, colmado de sentimientos de pesadumbre y conmiseración por si mismo. Recordó el nombre que se habían dado los otros, los que fueron a los bosques o a las montañas, el que tanto había llamado su atención: Eglath, el pueblo abandonado. La primera vez que lo escuchó no lo comprendió, pero ahora entendía… se dio cuenta que ellos no tenían nada que los reconfortara; que nada los ampararía o consolaría de sus aflicciones y que éstas no tendrían fin. La presencia del Mar siempre estaría allí para mortificarlos, para recordarles lo que pude ser pero nunca será. Ellos estaban realmente abandonados.

-Yo también-dijo y su voz se perdió junto con el viento salino y el rumor de las olas-yo también estoy abandonado.

_-Aurë entuluva!_

-¿Por qué te llaman Gaeredhel, quiero decir... -dudó unos momentos antes de seguir hablando, temiendo que su pregunta lo incomodara -¿por qué te llaman Elfo del Mar si tú eres un Sindar?

Él lo observó unos instantes, como si lo estuviera evaluando, antes de responder.

-Durante el tiempo que has pasado aquí, en la bella Ondolindë, Húrin hijo de Galdor, has aprendido bastante sobre los elfos y su historia¿no es cierto?-hizo una pausa y comenzó a pasearse por los jardines-. Tienes razón, yo no debiera ser llamado de esa forma debido a que nunca fui a través del Mar hacia Occidente. Pero la denominación, que tan amablemente me ha otorgado el pueblo del rey Turgon, se debe a que ellos me encontraron en las Costas junto al Mar, y en esos momentos yo había olvidado muhcas cosas, entre ellas mi nombre. Por eso, les pareció apropiado llamarme de tal manera.

-Entonces tú nunca... nunca fuiste-titubeo Húrin.

-No, nunca fui y nunca vi más allá de las costas de Nevrast. No tuve la fortuna de ver la Luz anterior al Sol y la Luna, como tu querido señor Turgon.

Se sentó junto a una fuente que poseía un tallado de los Altos Árboles: el plateado Belthil iluminaba el agua. Se dio cuenta que Húrin dudaba en decir algo más o tal vez en realizar otra pregunta, quizá temiendo perturbarlo. Pero él nunca lo entenderá, pensó Gaeredhel, nunca entenderá el dolor que me aqueja todos los días, que no me deja descansar, el sufrimiento sin término.

-Pero no creo que eso sea algo tan terrible-se atrevió finalmente a decir Húrin, mirando los ojos de Gaeredhel, que a pesar de que eran claros habían perdido el resplandor que iluminaba usualmente a los de su raza. -Quiero decir, yo tampoco vi la Luz de los Altos Árboles, nunca podré ir a las Tierras Más Allá del Mar y, lo que es peor, soy un hombre mortal y moriré de viejo o bajo el filo de una espada. Mas para mí no hay nada más hermoso que disfrutar de la vida que nos fue otorgada en este mundo. Para mí cada mañana, cada nuevo día, me trae nuevas esperanzas. Para mí el simple hecho de poder pasear por los jardines de Ondolindë, de la bella Gondolin, ya es un privilegio. Y eso es algo que hasta los Altos Señores me pueden envidiar¿no lo crees?

-Sí-le dijo Gaeredhel, regalándole una sonrisa verdadera, algo que hasta él mismo creía que ya no podía hacer-tu espíritu es realmente envidiable.

_-Aurë entuluva!_

Al amanecer, desde el Paso de Sirion, se escucharon las altas trompetas y se encendieron los corazones de los Noldor en el campo de batalla. Los Gondolindrim atacaban en columnas al enemigo. Un brillante ejército vestido de cota de malla y largas espadas y lanzas, con el rey Turgon a la cabeza, llegaba violentamente y los orcos caían por centenares bajo su ataque. La hueste de la Ciudad Escondida avanzó rápidamente al encuentro del hermano de su Rey, Fingon el Valiente, rey supremo del os Noldor, y de su entrañable amigo Húrin, señor de Dor lómin y vasallo del rey Fingon. Bendecido fue su encuentro a la luz del día, en el momento de mayor desesperación.

-Inesperada es tu llegada y tu ayuda, hermano mío, pero no por eso menos bienvenida-le dijo el rey Fingon a Turgon cuando se encontraron finalmente en medio del fragor de la batalla. –Estoy seguro también de que mi amigo Húrin hijo de Galdor le alegra mucho verte, aunque sea en estas circunstancias.

-Así es, porque aún entre sangre y muerte, el encuentro de dos buenos amigos siempre es venturoso-le dijo Húrin.

-Vamos entonces, hermano y viejo amigo, a acabar con esta escoria para que nuestro encuentro sea en un ambiente más apropiado-respondió el rey Turgon.

En ese momento, se produjo otro encuentro igualmente inesperado, porque Húrin vio a un amigo entre las filas del rey que despertó en él recuerdos de un pasado lleno de felicidad y bienestar.

-_Utúlien aurë! Auta i lóme!_ ¡El día ha llegado¡Ya la noche ha pasado!-exclamó al verlo, repitiendo las palabras del rey Fingon-. Te dije una vez, Gaeredhel, que cada amanecer me trae esperanzas, pero nunca me imaginé que la luz de un nuevo día nos reuniera de nuevo.

-Yo tampoco lo imaginé, pero ya que se nos ha otorgado esta oportunidad aprovechémosla y hagamos desaparecer la oscuridad para que ningún otro día comience bajo esta sombra-respondió Gaeredhel.

En ese instante, desde el este, se oyeron las trompetas de Maedhros y el estandarte de los hijos de Fëanor atacó al enemigo. Un grito de júbilo se extendió por todas las tropas. Ahora poseían el poder suficiente para acabar con el Mal, faltaba muy poco para que el Enemigo desapareciera para siempre.

_-Aurë entuluva!_

Una inmensa alegría lo embargó. Los Señores que fueron junto con Oromë el Grande, les describían la Tierra de Aman y a los Valar Bendecidos al resto del pueblo, y todas sus palabras eran maravillosas. El esplendor que transmitían era conmovedor y también les decían que si ellos lo deseaban, podrían ir juntos a las Tierras Más Allá del Mar. Él desde siempre había sentido fascinación por el hermoso brillo de las estrellas y se detenía a mirarlas por largos periodos de tiempo, ya fuera directamente o a su reflejo en el Agua del Despertar. Sin embrago, la primera vez que contempló al Gran Jinete montado en Nahar el resplandeciente, cuando éste se acercó a Cuivienen, vio en su rostro una luz que era más poderosa, más pura, más sublime que el destello de las estrellas. Desde ese extraordinario momento amó desmesuradamente a la Luz de Occidente.

Ahora iría junto con su querido señor Elwë Singollo, quien dirigiría a su pueblo para llegar hasta los portentos existentes en las Tierra Imperecederas, lo mismo que los señores Ingwë y Finwë, todos bajo el amparo de Oromë el Jinete; éste los protegería de las sombras y les mostraría el camino. Mientras esperaba al lado de su señor, disponiéndose a partir, miró por último vez a las estrellas en el cielo y su reflejo en el agua. Su centelleo estaba dotado de una hermosura enternecedora. Pensó en lo afortunado que era por tener la oportunidad de viajar, de ir hacia el Poniente, junto a su apreciado señor Manto Gris y todos sus seres queridos. Irían todos juntos a encontrar su felicidad.

_-Aurë entuluva!_-se escuchó junto con un silbido metálico que cortó el aire.

Se despertó y un olor a muerte lo impactó fuertemente. Abrió los ojos, pero sólo podía ver sombras nebulosas. Escuchaba voces desconocida, aunque antes había escuchado una voz conocido; esa voz fue la que me despertó. Mi vida, he estado viendo mi vida, pero no recuerdo donde estoy, pensó. Levantó un poco la cabeza y distinguió algo en la lejanía, ahora lo veía claramente: un montículo de cabezas brillando al atardecer. Se estremeció y miró a su alrededor. Estaba rodeado de cuerpos decapitados. Intentó incorporarse, pero un fuerte dolor se lo impidió: su cuerpo estaba quebrado... su vida se escapaba. No me tocaron porque soy elfo, sin embargo a ellos, a los Hijos de las Casas de los Hombres, los mutilaron sin piedad.

Empezó a recordar, él estaba en la batalla junto con el rey Turgon... iban a derrotar al Enemigo, pero la traición lo había impedido. Ulfang el negro y sus hijos, junto con los Orientales atacaron a los Hijos de Fëanor por la retaguardia, separándolos y obligándolos a huir hacia Dolmed en el este. Recordó a Fingon el Valiente cayendo bajo un golpe de hacha de Gothmog,señor de los Balrogs, cuando junto a Turgon y su amigo Húrin fueron obligados a retroceder hacia el Marjal de Serech. Recordó también que Húrin y Huor convencieron al rey Turgon de huir por el Paso de Sirion, hacia la Ciudad Escondidacon lo que quedaba del ejército del rey Fingon y de sus propias huestes. Pero él no había seguido al Rey, sino que se había quedado protegiendo la retaguardia detrás del Marjal de Serechm delante de las costas de Rinil. El Enemigo creó con los cuerpos de los caídos un puente para pasar sobre el río y trazó un círculo alrededor de Hitlum. Huor cayó muerto por un a flecha envenenada que atravesó su ojo, y uno a uno fueron cayendo los Hombres de Haldor. Yo caí, caí igual que los demás y ahora no queda nadie y la oscuridad ha triunfado. Todos los sacrificios, todas las muertes han sido en vano. Ya nada impedirá el dominio de las sombras, pensó con impotencia, sobrepasado por la desesperación, que superaba a todas las emociones que había experimentado en su vida. _Nirnaeth Arnoediad_, lágrimas innumerables se deslizaron por su rostro.

En ese momento, escuchó una respiración cansada. Se volteó y vio a Húrin hijo de Galdor rodeado de enemigos, arrodillado en el piso, con su escudo a sus pies y son su hacha en las manos, humeando con la oscura sangre de los trasgos. Sólo él quedaba luchando, él era el último hombre en pie, pero no se veía abatido ni acobardado. Él seguía luchando con el mismo fervor que antes. Él mantiene su fe, aunque no tenga nada a que aferrarse, pensó Gaeredhel, él no vio al Luz de los Altos Árboles, él nunca verá las Tierras Más Allá del Mar y en estos instantes está al borde de la muerte, pero sigue luchando. Húrin había acompañado cada golpe de su hacha con un grito: _Aurë entuluva!_ ¡Ya se hará de nuevo el día! Se fijó en su rostro y vio en él un resplandor nuevo, el mismo que viera en los Altos Señores Noldor, el mismo que viera tiempo atrás en el rostro del Gran Jinete: el resplandor de su espíritu, que ardía con esperanzas renovadas, se había igualado a la Luz anterior al Sol y la Luna.

_-Aurë entuluva!_-gritó Húrin, asestando un nuevo golpe, pero no fue sólo él quien se oyó en el crepúsculo. La voz de Gaeredhel se alzó junto con él, consu último suspiro,para luego morir.Peroen su rostro se veía la calma que había perdido hace ya mucho tiempo, porque muriócon la convicción de que lo que él y su amigo Húrin esperaban se realizaría, que la Luz Bendecida llegaría a este mundo con la llegada de un nuevo amanecer.


End file.
